It only takes two, baby!
by Emmett-Alysha
Summary: Edward left four years ago to go with tanya to Europe, leaving Bella. Bella has been sick with cancer and is getting better when shes abducted. Edward, a new agent with TERRO-Program, sets out to find her.


****

**__**

**_Authors Note_: I am going to start all over with this writing thing. I am going to actually write stories with a PLOT. Oh, I'm going to try to upload a lot. Going to rewrite this story. Let the first chapter begin!!**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ( As much as i wish i did.) :D**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_BPV:_**

As much as i loved Jacob, right now i_ didnt_. How could he do this to me? After everything! I sighed and kicked a rock at my foot as i walked down the side-walk. My heart pounded and as i walked faster, and the darkness grew on me. I looked at my watch and winced. _11:00. _Charlie was gonna be worried. I hope he hasnt sent the police for me already. I doesnt matter though. Im a grown women. I can do what i want! I am almost 23 years old. Not much he can do. I laughed at the thought of Charlie sending his 23 year old daughter to bed with out dinner.

I started to shake with fear as the street lights, suddenly turned off. Damn Jake. Why couldn't he got over the fact that i _dont wanna date anyone. _

_"_If _he _came back and asked you out, i bet you would say yes then!" Jake muttered under his breath, when i turned down his invitation to go to a movie and dinner the next night.

"I would _not _Jake! Besides, thats besides the point. I just dont want to date." I glared at him with all i had.

"You have to get over him Bella! Dont spend your whole life worried that someone is gonna leave you when your sick and dying like that bitch did!" Jake growled and pulled the car he was driving to the side of the road.

"What are you doing Jake?!" I asked a little worried that he pulled over.

"Trying to talk to you...Bella...Dont you love me?" He asked me, his eyes seemed to shine with what little light the moon gave off.

"Oh Jake...I _do _love you! Just...it's in a _brother _way." I answered, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You haven't even let the thought of us together cross your mind! Give me a chance Bella! I can, and will make you happy!" He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his chest. "Just give me a chance..."

I frowned and looked to the ground, but i didnt pull my hand away. His heat went through his shirt, and it burned my palm. I felt his heart pounding and could feel his intense stare that went right through me.

"Jake...I..." I stammered. "I...don't think I can."

He stared at me for a few seconds and i met his intense glare with one of my own. His body vibrated with anger. "Get out." Was all he said.

My eyes widened and i stared at him, pleading with my eyes. "Dont do this, Jake."

He didnt answer, just leaned over and opened my door. I stared at him for a few seconds, but he wouldnt meet my gaze. I unstrapped my seatbelt and got out of the car.

I sighed and continued walking, not able to see anything. Pitch blackness and all i saw and i tried to keep my body under control. Inside i was frantic. My heartbeat was beating faster and faster by each step i took. I took big deep breathes, trying to come me down, just like i always did when i was having an attack at the hospital years ago.

I cant depend on other peope. I learned that already with Edward. I only have myself. No one else. People leave you all alone and they didnt give a fuck about what will happen to you after they left. Just like Edward didnt...Just like Edward. i've tried to shake him from my mind for years, with no such luck. Now wasnt any different.

I hated his guts. _Hated him_. All i can think is next time i see him, I _will _get the revenge i want. _If_ i ever see him... I had no doubt that i would though. Alice was getting married and she would be forced to invite her bitch of a brother. Even as much as _she_ hated him. He was still her brother, and she still loved him. No matter how much he hurt her best friend.

I knew that they still kept in touch. I hear Alice talking to him on the phone constantly, trying to hide it from me. At first i was forious...but then i understood. They were related. They have been there for each other their entire lives. If Emmett did that to one of my friends, i would be mad as _hell_...but i would still love him.

I was suddenly wary and tried to see in the darkness. Not doing a good job with that, i tripped over a stick and landed flat on my face. I brushed my hand over my nose and mouth, and wettness seaped onto my hand. Blood. Agh. I tried to suppress a shudder and the nausea settled into my stomach. I rolled over onto my back, breathing in and out.

I suddenly heard footsteps and light voices floating over to me._ No. No NO! _I struggled to get up, to get away from what might be danger, but my legs didnt want too. My only hope was to stay here, not moving. I took a deep breath, and held it in. Praying, that they will leave. The foot steps came closer and closer and my heart beat faster and faster. _Shit. _

"Tony, wheres that damn flash light?" A gruff voice said into the darkness. The voice scared me. It wasnt a pleasant voice. A voice of someone you _didnt_ wanna mess with.

"Dont talk so damn loud, Griffin." Tony replied with a more rough voice. My heart sped lightnight fast. Suddenly, a light flashed in my direction. _Not good._

"Tony! Look ova' there. Seems to me we found ourself a gal." The one named Griffin said brightly. No....

Get up and go NOW Bella! My brain screamed at me. My body didnt want to work though. It stayed right where it was. The foot steps came closer until the voices floated right above her head.

"She a pretteh little thang." One of them said. I didnt know which one, and i didnt care. The light flashed against my eyes, blinding me. _Shit. Shit. And Triple Shit._

A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me up harshly. My legs felt like goo. My breathing went wild as I tried to think of what to do. I was in the middle of fucking no where land. No one would hear me if i screamed. No one would come and no that i was being aducted...

I took a deep breath and tried to look brave. "Get your dirty, fucking hands off of me, bitch." I spat in their faces when i could finally talk again. The hand wrapped around my arm squeezed tighter and i whimpered in pain.

"Now, Now gal..thats no way to talk to us, is it?" Tony said into my ear. I gulped, trying to keep my face straight. I took my other hand and with all my might, swung it and smashed it against the side of his face. He let go of my arm with a howl and fell backwards. I took that as my chance to run. My legs carried me about ten feet, when they finally caught up to me. Tony grabbed my waist and held me up, while the other stood in front of me.

"Do not run away from us like that again..._bitch!" _Griffin snarled and i saw his fist flying towards my face. I turned my head to the side and the blow went to the side of my head. I gasped in pain and squirmed in Tonys arms.

"Let....me...go...!" I screamed as loud as i can and swung my legs up, smacking Griffin right in the face. He fell backwards and Tony clamped his hands around my throat.

Squeezing hard, he whispered in my ear. "Be a.." Another hard squeeze. "Good gal.."and another "For us" With another hard squeeze, he threw me to the floor and stood over me. "Whats your name, Princess?" I didnt answer, just turned my face to the side.

"I said, _whats your name, bitch_?" He growled and stomped on my leg. Pain swarmed through my leg when i heard the _"snap". _He fucking broke my leg.

"Actually, you said, 'What's your name, _Princess_', not _bitch."_ He hissed and suddenly his fist went flying towards my face to fast for me to avoid. Even all those lessons from my brother, Emmett, the best fighter i knew, couldnt help me now. I sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

**More to come... Tell me if you liked it.. :D REVIEW! Please? Maybe give me ideas and such?**


End file.
